


Comic Con

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen wants to open his and Jared’s relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared walked into the suite, closed the door and leaned against it.   This was his first trip to Comic Con and he swore if he got out alive, he would never return.  He wasn’t sure if it was the overwhelming general mayhem or the reporters’ dumb questions. “Why did you take part in a remake of Friday the 13th?  Why did you film a horror movie on your hiatus?”  Jared thought suck my dick was a good answer.

 

Then he heard snickering.  

 

He opened his eyes to see Jensen grinning at him.  Jensen crossed the room and offered Jared the beer he had been drinking.

 

Jared took the beer. “Shut up.”  He swallowed a long drink.

 

Jensen actually snickered again.  “Comic Con too much?  You haven’t seen anything yet.”

 

“Suck my dick.” Always a good answer.

 

Jensen shrugged. “Okey Dokey.”

 

He slid to his knees, undid Jared’s jeans and pulled his hardening cock out.

 

Jared took another drink of beer. Maybe Comic Con wasn’t so bad after all.

 ***** 

One blowjob and one bath later, Jared laid stretched out naked on the bed.  He felt so relaxed he was almost asleep.  Jensen had managed to get dressed enough to answer the door for room service.  

 

He heard Jensen push the cart into the bedroom and opened his eyes.

 

Jensen stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt, scooted the cart closer and hopped on the bed.  Nothing like having dinner in bed naked.

 

Jared fluffed the pillows up behind himself as Jensen laid the plates with hamburgers and fries on the bed.  He even ordered strawberries and chocolate for desert.

 

They ate in comfortable silence.  They had come off a rough period.  Jared was pushed -more like blackmailed-into an engagement he didn’t want.  Jensen was so hurt; he broke it off with him.  They were apart for a couple of months-no calls, nothing.  They finally met on mutual ground and did what they should have done to begin with.  Spent the night showing how much they deeply loved each other. 

 

A week later Jared introduced Sandy to a wealthy older gentleman who was looking for a trophy wife.  He was a banker who made a great deal more money than an actor on a fifth rate network.  Sandy jumped at the chance and promised Jared she would keep her mouth shut about him and Jensen.  Jared promised he wouldn’t tell the old coot Sandy’s real motivation.

 

They were eating the strawberries and chocolate when Jared thought how much fun it would be to….

 

“I got a text from Jeff Morgan that he will arrive tomorrow. There’s a Watchmen panel scheduled for Sunday.  I thought we should invite him up for dinner.” 

 

Jared was pulled from his fantasy. “Huh? Yeah, sure. I haven’t seen Jeff for a while.”

 

Then he noticed the look on Jensen’s face.  Like he wanted to say something else and didn’t know how to start.  Jared was sure he wasn’t going to like this.

 

“Jared.” Jensen stopped and took a bite of strawberry. “When we were apart….”

 

Jared’s breath caught in his throat. Suddenly that hamburger was like a brick in his stomach.

 

Jensen took a breath. “When we were apart, I leaned on Jeff. We talked on the phone a lot.  I needed someone who knew us both and would listen without judgment.”

 

Jared felt a spike of anger. Jensen talked to Jeff about what happened.  “Jeff knows everything! Jensen how could you tell him?”

 

“I was hurt.” Jensen frowned at him.  “You got engaged and told me in front of a bunch of fan girls at a convention.”

 

They sat quietly for a few minutes.  

 

“I felt attracted to Jeff. He was kind and understanding.”

 

Jared felt his hands start to shake. “Jensen, what do you want?”

 

“I want to invite Jeff to dinner.” Jensen paused. “And I want to have sex with him.”

 

Jared rose up and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt too naked, too vulnerable so he put on the bathrobe that was on the chair by the bed. He saw Jensen’s legs straddle him.  He felt Jensen’s arms pull him into as hug.

 

“Jared, I wasn’t clear. Please.…. we need to talk.”

 

Jared pushed Jensen’s arms away.  He stood up and started to gather his clothes.

 

“Talk about what?  You just told me you wanted to invite Jeff to dinner and oh yeah, FUCK HIM FOR DESERT! I know I hurt you, but I thought that was behind us.”

 

It was Jensen’s turn to feel too naked, too vulnerable.  He put on the other bathrobe.

 

“Jared I love you.”

 

“Then how can you so causally tell me you want another man?  A man we both consider a friend.”

 

“Because I want to be honest with you.  I want to open our relationship for one night.”

 

Jared stared at him in disbelief.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Jensen crossed to Jared and took his hands. “I want you because I love you. I want Jeff because I desire him. I want you with us because I don’t want to cheat on you.” Jared pulled his hands away and took a step back. “Say no Jared and I wouldn’t bring this up again.”

 

“But you will always desire him?”

 

“Yes.” Jensen put his arms around Jared and pulled him into a hug. “You will always be the one I love and I would never jeopardize that.  This is not meant to hurt you.”

 

Jared pushed him to arms length. “You want to sleep with Jeff and you’re trying to justify it to me.”

 

“Because it’s getting harder to resist temptation.” Jensen said quietly. “I’ve always been attracted to Jeff. Every time I see him….  Jared I don’t want this to be something between us.  Don’t you know how much I have to trust you, trust our relationship to tell you this? To ask you for this?”

 

“Suppose you ask and Jeff says no.”

 

“Then the answer is no.  But if he says yes, it is with both of us.  He has to agree to the ground rule, if either of us say stop, it stops.”

 

“Jensen I can’t make this decision now. I’m trying to understand why you feel the need to ask me for this.  I’m I not enough? Are you bored and trying to find an excuse to stay?”

 

Jensen put his hands on the sides of Jared’s face and forced him to look him in the eye.

 

“I love you more than I have ever loved anyone.  When I’m with you, I feel loved and safe. I want you to feel as loved and safe in this relationship.  If I’ve learned anything from this past spring, it is I can’t be without you.”

 

Jared leaned his forehead against Jensen’s.

 

“Sweetheart nothing needs to be decided tonight.”

 

Jared undid his robe and then undid the sash of Jensen’s robe.  He pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed him.  

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders and opened his mouth to the kiss.  He pressed his tongue to Jared’s. 

 

Jared slid his hands inside Jensen’s robe and around his hips.  Jensen’s head fell back as Jared kissed along his neck.  Jared pressed Jensen’s cock against his.  

 

Jensen moaned deep in his throat when Jared whispered in his ear how much he loved him.

 

Jensen whispered back, “Make love with me.”

 

He pulled his robe off and dropped it on the floor.  As he turned to the bed and moved the dishes to the tray, he felt Jared behind him.  

 

Jensen pulled Jared down on the bed and pushed him on to his back.  Jensen straddled his hips and kissed Jared deeply.  He kissed the hollow point between Jared’s collarbones.  He kissed his way down to a nipple. As he sucked he thrust his cock against Jared’s cock.  When he heard Jared deep moan he moved to the other nipple and sucked it into hardness.

 

Jensen ran his tongue down to Jared’s navel and kissed the deep fallows of his hips.  Jared was panting and his hips started moving trying to get some friction on his cock.

 

He finally grabbed a handful of Jensen’s hair and guided him to his cock.  Jensen stoked Jared’s hard cock while running his tongue over the head.   When he heard a panting please, Jensen opened his mouth and took in as much of Jared as he could.  He hooked his hands behind Jared’s thighs and pushed out as he started a sucking rhythm.

 

Jared tightened his hold on Jensen’s hair and gripped the headboard with the other.  He let himself feel the warmth and friction of Jensen’s mouth.  He soon felt his balls pull up and pulled Jensen off of his cock.  He wanted to be inside Jensen when he came. To mark him.  Yeah it was cavemanish, but Jensen belonged to him.

 

He rolled Jensen over so he was on his stomach.  Jared looked at Jensen’s back; let his eyes slide down to the perfect small ass.  He just looked-stared- like he was memorizing every freckle, every inch of Jensen’s skin.  

 

Jensen was getting nervous that Jared wasn’t touching him.  Was Jared angry? Hurt? He was starting to turn over when he felt a wet kiss on the back of his neck.  Then he felt the wet kisses down his spine. A lick then kiss.  He felt Jared move behind him and spread his legs wider.  Jensen’s breath caught when he felt the wet kissing start on the back of his thigh.  They rarely made love back to front preferring to look at each other.

 

He let out the breath he had been holding when he felt Jared softly touch the underside of his balls and run a finger up to his hole.  

 

Jared moved to the other thigh and started kissing it as he pushed a finger into Jensen’s tight hole.  He felt more than heard Jensen moan.  He placed a hand on Jensen’s lower back to hold him still.  Jared pulled his finger out and pushed two inside.  As he was stretching Jensen, he continued to kiss up the back of his thigh until he reached his buttock.  Jared then slicked himself up with the lube.  He then lay down on Jensen’s back and slowly pushed into him.

 

Jensen used his knees to push back; he wanted Jared deep inside of him.  Jared put his leg behind Jensen’s and pulled up to spread him further.  The change in angle caused Jared’s cock to hit Jensen’s prostate on every thrust.  Jensen reached under himself for his cock, but Jared grabbed his hand and pulled it away.  Jared intertwined their fingers.  His cock was going to be the only way Jensen was getting off.  

 

Jared’s cheek was next to Jensen’s.  They were breathing the same air.  Jared’s thrusts became faster, deeper and Jensen squeezed Jared’s fingers and let out a loud moan as his climax hit him.  Jared rose up on hands and thrust hard and deep as he came in Jensen.

 

Jared managed to stay inside Jensen as he rolled them onto their sides.  He curled up with his arms around Jensen as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.   

 

Jensen was drained.  He felt too tired to move.  He turned his head and kissed Jared, then intertwined their legs and fingers.  

 

Jared listen to Jensen fall asleep.  He buried his nose in the short hairs behind Jensen’s ear.  He breathed deep the sweaty scent that Jensen always had after sex.  Jared loved that smell and never pushed for them to shower after sex.  

 

He couldn’t stand the thought of someone else touching Jensen. Smelling that scent. Holding him.  If he knew they would never see Jeff again, he would say no.  But Eric was looking for a way to bring him back on the show.  Jeff was always shooting in Vancouver and would visit.  He knew Jensen and Jeff kept in touch.  He also knew he would be jealous and suspicious if he saw Jensen and Jeff together.  Were they having sex behind his back? Did Jensen tell Jeff he loved him?  And that would do more harm to their relationship.  No, it was better to be there and make sure it was a one-time thing.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Jared got out of the shower, Jensen was dressed.  Usually when he was with Jensen, Jared slept like a baby with no worries. But last night, his mind was restless.  

 

He had put on a pair of jeans and was slipping the gray undershirt over his head when Jensen brought him a cup of coffee.  Jensen smiled at him and turned to sit on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.  Jared sat down beside him.

 

“Did you text Jeff about dinner?”

 

Jensen pulled on a sock. “Yeah a few minutes ago.”  

 

Jared took a slip of his coffee. “What about after dinner.”

 

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his. “I just invited him to dinner.  I don’t want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

 

“But you said you wanted….”

 

“Jared, you can’t do this for me.  You have to want this too.  That is the way this is going to work.  We have to agree.”  Jensen brought Jared’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Let’s have dinner.  You’ll let me know what happens next.”

 

Jared tried to smile. “Should we have a code word? Like Stonehenge?”

 

Jensen laughed. “You will let me know. Let’s hurry up.  Remember we’re going to have breakfast with Eric before the panel.”

***** 

Jared always liked the fan interaction.  Especially when they laughed at his lame jokes. The panel was going to be moderated and more formal than at other conventions.  Jensen’s natural shyness kicked in and he was mutilating a cuticle.  Jared rubbed his back to calm him.  Jared knew within minutes Jensen would pick up on the vibe and energy and realize they really were on his side.

 

The panel went quickly and they were sent to different areas of the floor to speak with reporters about their respective movies and Supernatural.  Jared was walking with his security when he actually felt a change in the air.  He looked across the convention floor and saw Jeff walking in the opposite direction.  Jeff was tanned, smiling and shaking hands.  Jared had to admit Jeff was a hell of a good-looking guy. No wonder Jensen was attracted to him. After Jeff passed, Jared felt the air settle.  He was in no mood to talk to any damn reporters now.

 

Jensen was walking into the pressroom when his phone beeped. Jeff text he would be up for dinner at 7 p.m.  He had press to do.  He was looking forward to seeing them.  Make his steak rare.

 *****

Jared entered to suite as Jensen was opening a bottle of wine.  He had taken off the dark grey shirt he had worn all day and was dressed in a red t-shirt with jeans and was bare footed. Jared wanted to eat him with a spoon.

 

“Hi.” Jensen leaned in to kiss him. “Jeff will be up any minute. I’m calling down to room service to order the steaks.  Pour us a glass”, handing the wine to Jared. 

 

Jared poured two glasses when he heard the knock on the door.  He opened the door and there stood Jeff looking better than any man had the right to look.  Jeff was wearing a light brown shirt that showed off his eyes and khakis. 

 

Jeff stepped into the room and gave Jared a warm hug.  Jensen hung up the phone and as he and Jeff hugged, Jared watched to make sure it didn’t last too long.  

 

The guys got caught up on each other’s lives.  Not work, they could read all about that in Entertainment Weekly. No they talked about each other’s families.  Jared took the opportunity to show off pictures of his new niece. Jeff predicted she would grow up to be a heartbreaker.

 

The steaks arrived and they continue to laugh and talk about the convention and reporter’s questions.  Just good friends enjoying each other’s company.  

 

After dinner, they sat in the living room area smoking the cigars Jeff had brought with him.  Jensen and Jared were on the sofa with Jeff sitting across in a big comfortable chair.  

 

Jared looked at Jeff and Jensen laughing over something.  He had stopped playing attention.  It was now or he would never have the nerve again.  

 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and intertwined their fingers.  Jensen looked at him.  Jared looked back and squeezed Jensen’s hand.  Jensen gave him a “are you sure” look.  Jared nodded and looked at Jeff.  

 

Jeff was looking from Jensen to Jared.  He knew about their relationship, but he wasn’t sure what was happening.

 

“Jeff”. 

 

Jeff looked at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled at him. “We would like to take you to bed.”

 

Jeff looked at Jensen surprised. The bed part didn’t surprise him. The we part surprised him. He had shared a mutual attraction with Jensen, but figured nothing would happen because of Jared.  

 

“What do you mean we?”

 

“Jared and I are together and we don’t cheat.  If you say yes, it is with both of us.”

 

Jeff looked at Jared. “Is this something you want as well?”

 

Jared’s graze didn’t waiver. “Yes.”

 

“There is one rule that we all have to agree to.  If anyone says stop we all stop and no hard feelings. We part as friends.” Jensen said looking at both men.

 

Jeff nodded, “agree”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen. “Agree.”

 

Jensen smiled and stood up.  He pulled Jared up beside him and turned and offered his hand to Jeff.  After Jeff stood, Jensen put an arm around each man’s neck.  Jensen turned and kissed Jared, slow and deep.

 

Jensen turned to Jeff and kissed him.  Jared was expecting to be jealous or angry.  He wasn’t expecting to find Jensen kissing another man erotic. As Jared stared at the way Jensen’s lips slid over Jeff’s, he felt his cock get hard.  

 

Jeff broke the kiss and suddenly he was kissing Jared.  It went straight to Jared’s cock.  His mouth opened in surprise and Jeff slipped his tongue in. It pleased Jared to hear Jensen’s soft gasp. 

 

When the kiss broke, they noticed Jensen had moved.  They saw him go into the bedroom pulling his t-shirt over his head.  Jeff followed Jensen into the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt.  Jared couldn’t move.  He was hard, but unsure of what he was feeling.

 

A moan from the bedroom made Jared start moving.  He stopped in the doorway and watched Jensen and Jeff, both shirtless, undoing each other’s pants.  Jeff was kissing along Jensen’s neck as he stroked Jeff’s cock.  It was like Jensen sensed he was there and turned.  

 

Jared’s eyes started at Jensen wet lips and moved down his chest to where his pants were open low on his hips.  Jensen’s cock was hard and leaking pre-come.  Jeff had reached around him, rubbing his nipples, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck and shoulders.

 

“Jared.” Jensen was motioning for him.  Jared crossed to him.  Jensen kissed him while unbuttoning Jared’s shirt and pushing it off his shoulders unto the floor.  While Jared pulled his undershirt over his head, Jensen undid his pants.  

 

Jensen latched onto a nipple, sucking hard while reaching into Jared’s underwear to stoke his cock.  Jared closed his eyes and heard a moan.  He open his eyes and looked right into Jeff’s blown pupil brown eyes.  Jared reached and pulled Jeff to him, and this time, it was his tongue in Jeff’s mouth.  He explored every inch of Jeff’s mouth.  Their lips broke apart, but their tongues continue to rub against each other’s. 

 

Then Jensen’s tongue joined in and it was a sloppy three-way kiss.  

 

Jensen turned to Jeff and reached behind him to pull Jared closer.  Jared saw the wet marks on Jensen’s neck and shoulders from Jeff’s kisses.  He realized he would know exactly what Jeff was feeling.  How warm Jensen’s mouth felt around his cock. How tight the inside of Jensen’s body was.

 

It was too much.  Jared stumbled out of the bedroom and leaned against the wall.  He could smell them from where he was standing. That smell of arousal. He never thought of Jeff in a sexual way.  He couldn’t image being with anyone other than Jensen, sharing Jensen.  Yet he felt like he had a piece of steel between his legs.  He couldn’t believe he wanted this. Wanted to go back into the bedroom to kiss, to be touched. 

 

“Sweetheart.” 

 

Jensen was beside him looking concerned.  He had pulled up his pants, but his cock had lost some of its hardness.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Jared didn’t know how to explain. “I just never expected….”

 

Jensen kissed him.  “I’ll tell Jeff to leave.  He agreed to stop.”

 

As Jensen turned to go back into the room, Jared grabbed his hand.

 

“No.”

 

Jensen stopped and looked at him.

 

“I don’t want him to leave.”

 

Jared pressed against Jensen kissing him.  He walked Jensen back into the bedroom.  Jeff was lying on the bed naked, stoking his hard cock.  Jared kissed down Jensen’s chest pulling his pants down his legs.  After Jensen stepped out of his pants, he helped Jared get rid of his pants.  Jensen gently pushed Jared on the bed next to Jeff. Jensen settled between them.  

  

Jensen started stroking both men’s cocks.  When they let out a moan in unison, Jensen grinned, very proud of himself.  He leaned over Jared and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Once it was hard, Jensen moved to suck Jeff’s nipple, never missing a stroke.  Jensen looked up and saw the two men kissing.  

 

Jeff moaned into Jared’s mouth when he felt Jensen slowly go down on his cock.  Jared looked down and watched Jeff cock slid in and out of Jensen mouth.  

 

Jared was panting as he turned so he could take Jensen’s cock in his mouth.  Then he felt a wet warmth enclose his cock and looked to see Jeff sliding up and down in his cock.  Between looking at Jeff and Jensen, Jared felt he was going to come right then.  He let Jensen’s cock slip out of his mouth so he could get control of himself.  

 

It was only when Jensen was tapping him on the head, Jared realize he was biting down on his thigh hard enough to leave teeth marks.  Jared licked and kissed the bite to apologize. Then he licked Jensen’s balls, up his cock to the head.  Jensen moaned around Jeff cock when Jared started sucking on his cock head.  Jeff’s rhythm faltered and he pulled Jensen off his cock. 

 

“What do you want?” He asked Jensen.  

 

“I want to be in Jared while you fuck me.”

 

Jeff looked at Jared.  “I guess we better get him ready.”

 

Jared allowed himself to be moved onto his back.  Jensen moved between his legs while Jeff was kissed down his neck to his chest.  Jeff hooked one of his arms under Jared’s knee and pulled up.  Jensen licked around his balls, down to Jared’s hole.  Jeff sucked on his nipple just as Jensen slipped a lubed finger inside him.  When two fingers entered him, Jeff switched to the other nipple.  Jared grabbed on to Jeff’s hair with one hand and the headboard with the other.  

 

Panting he barely was able to say, “Guys! I’m going to come.” The pleasure was so overwhelming.

 

He felt Jeff’s deep laugh through his chest. “That’s the point.”

 

Jared felt his balls pull up and Jensen’s fingers sliding in and out of him.  It felt like the longest climax his life.  He felt like every ounce of energy had been pulled out of him.  Until he opened his eyes.  Jensen and Jeff were licking his come off his stomach.  THAT made him moan and his cock perk up.

 

After he was cleaned up, Jeff looked at Jensen. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

Jensen rose up between Jared’s legs.  He lined his cock up with Jared’s hole and pushed half way in.  He smiled at Jeff. “Now it’s my turn.”

 

Jeff leaned in and kissed Jensen before moving behind him.  

 

As Jeff stretched Jensen, Jared saw how beautiful Jensen looked aroused.  Jared had always been too busy concentrating on his cock that he didn’t really look at Jensen when they were together.  

 

Jensen’s eyes were closed.  There was a flush to his cheeks and chest.  Jensen leaned forward to give Jeff more room. Suddenly he thrust into Jared and moaned deep, a moan Jared swore he felt more than heard.  Jeff was rubbing his fingers over Jensen’s prostate.  Jensen’s lips parted, panting.  His hips moving between Jeff’s fingers and thrusting shallow into Jared.

 

Jared reached up to run his fingers over Jensen’s nipples.  Jeff pressed Jensen down onto Jared, spread Jensen’s ass cheeks and slowly pushed in.  He pushed Jensen balls deep into Jared.  Jeff let Jensen set the rhythm.  Jensen pushed back on Jeff as he thrust in and thrust into Jared as Jeff pulled out.  Jared’s hips were moving to meet Jensen’s thrusts.

 

Jared watched the pleasure play over Jensen’s face.  He pulled Jensen down for a deep, tongue filled kiss.  They moaned and panted in each other’s mouth.  Jared felt a shift in weight as Jeff leaned over Jensen’s back.  Jensen broke the kiss with Jared and turned his head to kiss Jeff.  Jared had a long enough reach that slipped his hands around Jensen’s hips to pull Jeff’s ass so he would go deeper into Jensen.

 

Jensen broke the kiss with Jeff.  He was panting faster. His hips were thrusting deeper and faster.  Jared knew Jensen was getting close to coming.  Jeff must have sensed it too because he rose up on his knees pulling Jensen up on his knees.  Jensen let Jeff’s thrusts push him into Jensen.  

 

Jared stroked his cock counter to the thrusts in him.  As he watched Jensen and Jeff approach climax, the looks of pleasure, he came as just as strong as the first time.  His ass clamped down and Jensen’s cock.  Jensen came inside him moaning.  Jeff came seconds later.  

 

Jeff pulled out of Jensen and fell on the bed next to Jared.  Jensen put his head on Jared’s chest.  The only noise was the men’s breathing.  

 

Jeff rolled on his side and put an arm around the two men.  He kissed Jared first, then Jensen.  Jared put an arm under Jeff’s head and the other arm around Jensen.  Jensen put an arm around Jeff.  They laid there for about an hour.  Jared thought he might have dosed off.

 

“I have to be up early for the panel. Mind if I take a shower?” Jeff asked.

 

Jared heard Jensen say no, go ahead.  He felt Jeff get up and heard the bathroom door close.

 

Jensen started to pull out. Jared wrapped his legs around him. “Stay.”

 

Jeff came out of the bathroom naked and got dressed.  He kissed both men and closed the door softly behind him.

 

Jensen finally moved.  “Come on. Let’s shower.” Jensen looked at the bedside clock. “Jesus. We have to be on a plane in four hours.”  

 

“Let’s shower later.” Jared tried to pull Jensen back down on the bed.

 

“No. Come on.”

 

As they washed each other, Jared understood this was part of the “open” experience.  They would keep the pleasure, but it would be just the two of them now.

 

They decide to sleep in the suite’s second bedroom.  They laid down, face to face, noses barely touching, arms loosely wrapped around each other.

 

Jensen kissed Jared.  “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Jared kissed Jensen. “Trust has to work both ways.”


End file.
